


Bad Days

by FloofyAkumu



Series: OCs Mischief [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't proof read this, Idk what i'm doing, Just some friends being nice, Sick Character, Sick Fic, The Author is STUPID, how do tags, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyAkumu/pseuds/FloofyAkumu
Summary: Just read it. The Author is REALLY bad at summary.
Relationships: Original character&Original Character
Series: OCs Mischief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The guy is my friend OC and the little girl is mine. Sorry for bad grammar too.

Popping in and out of space between dimension and world just like any other day. Today it's a bit different.

Lizzie was checking the mansion. It was...… empty. Okay, thought someone would at least be around, guess they're busy right now. No one is home and staying here and wait for any of them to come home is boring. It's already an uneventful day already, can't it be more boring then it is now. She can't really spend her time with her family since Ivy is busy with school and Kaius is busy with blacksmithing lesson. She is out of the question of course. There is no way Lizzie could even spend time with Her since Lizzie isn't a type of child that like to crash around busy adults. So she thought that would be a great idea to go and find either Mist or Ren, but she fail. Kane is at work so no point in bothering him right now. But how about that guy. The guy that give her the time of day even when his schedule is full or he is super busy with other stuff. He must be in his accommodated room right? Well wrong. He is not there and there is no trace of him in that room to begin with. He didn't come home yesterday and the day before either judging how most stuff around his room is untouched for quite along time. Where could he has been then. Where did he go. Lizzie remember that Harry has mention before that he own an apartment. So she begin search for Harry's apartment address around his room. Aha! Found it.

She head to his apartment and search for Harry's. After she found it, she proceed to break in since knowing Harry, he might not care, no, he doesn't really care at all if the one that breaks in is her seeing how fond he is with the pink hair child. In fact, he probably will be more ecstatic for her to do so. As soon as she enter the apartment, the apartment is dark, quiet and awfully stinks of a middle age man in a middle of a life crisis. Odd to be honest. If he was sleeping, he supposedly already wake up from his sleep since she isn't trying to be quiet or sneaky about breaking in his house. Walking around the spacious room, she finds Harry laying down on his back on the cold wooden floor looking both tired and sick.

Getting a closer look at him, she found a couple bottle that looks like alcohol. There some boxes of food remain, some are cups of instant noodle, convenient store bought food and some containers surrounding him. 'Is he sick?' Lizzie thought. Upon closer inspection, he is wide awake and still alive ~~what a bummer~~ but definitely looks sick. She scoot closer to just to feel his temperature.

Harry notice her and what is she trying to do and immediately tries to get up but was too tired to even try. He looks to Lizzie's face, having a hard time to figure out her expression as always with that white mask over her eyes. 'Is she worried or concerned or whatever.... I don't know anymore'. Harry thought. So he just pull his normal bullshit at Lizz like usual. "Hey Lizz, what 'ca doing here? If you're wondering what the hell am I doing, well I'm just spending time down here with my good old pal, the floor. So nothing for you to worry about 'kay." Lizz isn't convince whatsoever with the way he act and speak. His body literally looks like it's about to crumble to dust if he tried to move even an inch. This guy is seriously sick and he has the audacity to make stupid jokes right now just so he can shoo Lizzie away. He is delusional right now for sure. And what the heck is he even eating. Those food don't look appetizing whatsoever nor those it seems to have enough nutrients for this idiot. He looks is worse beyond worse. How long has he been like this? Judging the surrounding, it's not to long ago and probably started a couple of days, maybe one week after their last meeting.

Lizzie turn her back facing Harry and walk back to the door and left. Leaving Harry all alone again in the dimly lit room. It was complete silent again, only Harry's breathing is audible. Harry start to slip away into the darkness as his consciousness start to leave his head. Harry has fallen asleep. But before he completely blackout again, he heard his front door open and close follow up with the sound of footstep that belongs to a child.

* * *

Harry was surrounded by darkness. He walked endlessly in the dark to somewhere that even he doesn't know. It seems to be impossible to see the light from any direction. It was cold and quiet. Too quiet to be in fact. For a while he thought his body isn't moving at all, seeing everything is the same. Soon, he started to hear a lingering voice that seems to get louder and louder. Those voices from the past more specifically his past. Covering his ears doesn't blocked out those noises. Seems like the voices came from his own head and being loudly played on a huge speaker. It's irritating. Harry is getting irritated by the voices repeating the same thing, the same word over and over and over again and it kept getting louder and louder every time it repeats. He doesn't like it, he loathes it. HE. HATE. IT. The voices won't stop. This is painful. Really Painful.. No matter how many times he heard it, no matter how many times he dreamt about the same darkness. There is no way he will get used to it. No matter how many times he has the same memory looping in his head every time his body decided to collapse on him. There is no way for him to get used to it. It's just painful... He had to every time. He had to endure this so called memory that half of it isn't even his to begin with. He had to forced himself to wake up for now.... he can't endure it any longer. He forced himself to wake up from his...

* * *

He wakes up found himself on his bed beneath what's look like a blanket fort. The bedroom is fill with the scent of fresh bake chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. There's a hint of cinnamon mix with mellow spice. Harry sits up to look around. He found a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm milk on his nightstand, a colouring book, a box of crayon and some folded paper shape like a star hanging from the ceiling that is attach to a blue and red strings. He try to move to the edge of his bed to get up. Upon doing so, he sees Lizzie, laying on the floor, drawing on a paper what seems to look like a few stick figures. The small child notice him and gets up, picking the paper off the floor and place it in front of him. Before a word could get out of his mouth, Lizzie left the room. Harry take his time to look and take in his surrounding. His room is clean, no sight of rubbish or bottles. She must clean the room before dragging his butt into the bed ad tuck him in. To be honest, Harry doesn't know how to feel about this. Well it's funny enough to just lie about his health to a kid. Now he is being taken care off by a child that looks not older the the age of 9. Well in his defence, that so-called child is more mature and way older then it seems like if being look at the mentality side at least.

A couple of minutes when by, Lizzie came back with a bowl of soup, chicken soup. Still hot and smell delicious chicken soup. She place the tray in front of Harry and lay back down and continues to draw on a new sheet of paper. Harry didn't touch the soup, he just stare at it. The sweet smell fill his nose, tempting him to take a sip of the soup. But his body says otherwise since he can't move even an inch after she place the tray in front of him. Well, Harry might as well just take his time knowing his body stop moving because of his constant shaking. So picking up a spoonful of hot liquid with the chance of it to spill isn't really a good idea.

Soon, they both hear a knock on the front door. Lizzie stands up and place her latest drawing in front of him. She cleans up her stuff, placing all the crayon and colour pencil back into their rightful box and place the box on the other nightstand. Before leaving she give Harry a note which says 'Eat the soup, there's more soup in the kitchen. Unfortunately there are no near restaurant that could deliver soup, so I made them. Don't worry, I've been extra, extra, extra careful when making them and I don't poison any of them too. So nothing to worry about. There's a scarf beside you if you ever feel could and some new clothes for you to change in the closet. You really need to do laundry next time. I clean the place squicky clean too. So don't trash it back.' She skip out of the room after giving him the note while saying "Kane is here so I have to go now. Those nightmare won't bother you anymore this time." in her usaul high pitch tone. The sound of the front door open and close. She had left.

He looks around again wondering what she had done to quote on quote "Nightmare won't bother him anymore". Then, he spot a small dream catcher on the wall. It looks like an attempt of making a dream catcher. He at least that one badly dream catcher was made by her. Even though she could just easily get a really nice looking one from Her since she use to make them a lot from what he had heard. He looks back at the bowl of soup that was given to him, still warm. He smile to himself and take a sip of it.

"I guess Bad Days are not that bad for now"


	2. Aftermath

A couple day has past after the meting, Harry decided to walk out his bedroom and around his apartment. Since Lizzie did said she clean it. Well she did keep her words, the apartment is sparkly clean from the top to bottom. There's no garbage or any leftover insight. AND a bunch of food container around the kitchen area. Further investigation, those food container are fill with every single type of soup that has ever exist, some aren't even from his world. How did he know it's fill with different type of soup, well she goes as far as labelling the fricking container. His apartment is fill with food container full of probably 20+ type of soup. He guessed that Lizzie was trying to figure out his preference and if he had an allergy despite being someone's mirror. In the end, she decided to cook every single type with different ingredients.

Harry goes and check out some of the containers label. There's chicken soup, the one that she gave to him, vegan chicken soup, beef soup, vegetable soup, carrot and potato soup, mushroom soup, some weird looking pink coloured soup and a container fill with spaghetti. Why spaghetti? There are some other things too other than soup. Some are steam potato, chips, cooked mushroom, bread and bread and a few butter cookies here and there in some containers. What is she even doing at this point.

Might as well be conflicted as Harry really doesn't know what to do with the rest of the soup. He could take the other container with other food but the soup filled ones are something else for him. He didn't really want to eat all of them since he would just take the ones that he really prefer. He start to stack each one of them on top of another to clear out some space in his kitchen. He has a long way to go for sure.

After awhile of stacking, a knock on the door is audible. Harry goes to check the door and upon opening the front door, his look-a-like is in front of him. He let him in and continue to stack more container after closing the door after him. His look-a-like, Kane, help with the stacking and moving of said container in a beat as soon as he enter the space. Then again the guy is somewhat a butler for some reason. As if Harry could give the time of day to care about it. He thought about of throwing some of the soup away but it would be a waste of food and to think of throwing something that pink hair child make is something Harry doesn't have the heart to do despite not caring about other people feelings. He would eat them all if not for the massive amount of it, it could even feed a whole starving town. It's a lifetime supplies of soup. To be honest, Harry doesn't even know where most of the stuff comes from since his house doesn't have his much container nor have enough ingredient to make all of this to begin with.

Kane suddenly speak up in the mist of Harry thought train, he suggest to give some of the soup to an orphanage and so he did. The next morning he load some of the container that he had sorted last night in a box and strap it on his bike before heading to an orphanage that he choose. They are quite grateful for it and the children are happy. Well make sense since the orphanage that he gives the food to is an orphanage that is fill with starving children in a really low end of the city. Odd choice to be honest but he guess that he somewhat remember his conversation with Lizzie. Lizzie does talk highly about helping those with the same age as her way back then. How long ago does she means isn't something he should really dig. Mostly for his safety and to make sure his friendly visit isn't revoke by one of her so-called sister. 

The next time he meet up with her, he'll make sure to express his gratitude and tell her that the soup are amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> They are just friends and the guy is much older then her.  
> There will be an aftermath if I'm feeling like writing.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
